


Family by Choice

by Tenthousandstoriesandaghost



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Ray won the best dad award, platonic mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthousandstoriesandaghost/pseuds/Tenthousandstoriesandaghost
Summary: This is kind of connected to the phantoms being alive for a day, and Ray finally gets to meet the phantoms and he basically adopts them for a little bit and becomes a father figure to everyone, because Ray Molina is amazing and we all know he would.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 200





	Family by Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the posts from: @ask-singer-julie, @askalex-thedrummer, @ask-reggie-thebassist, @ask-guitarist-luke, @askflynn-thedj, @ask-carrie-wilson, @askwillie-the-sk8erboi, @ask-nickster, and @askcaleb-themagician. Writing another fic because I crave pain.

Ray Molina had never considered himself as the best father. He knew he wasn't terrible and he knew that Julie and Carlos loved him just as much as he loved them. But he also knew that he wasn't great at disciplining them and neither of them ever seemed to want to tell him about the big stuff. His sixteen year old daughter had joined a band with three teenage boys from _Sweden_ and he had had no idea until he caught her sneaking out. That wasn't supposed to happen and no parenting book ever covered that in any chapter. He was working at home when Julie came in and he glanced at the clock and then frowned. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Yes, but dad!" He could hear her footsteps thudding towards him and _wait._ Julie rarely thudded and even when she did she still only had one pair of feet. Ray quickly saved his editing and looked up to see Julie beaming from ear to ear, he saw Flynn next who was smirking. He looked behind both of them and he felt like someone had knocked him upside the head. "Meet the band!" 

Ray didn't know what to do. Introduce himself? Make a joke? Offer them water? Hug them? Thank them for bringing back his Julie, the one who would wake up early just to practice piano before school because she couldn't contain the music inside herself? He ended up doing a mix of them all. Stumbling forwards and shaking each of their hands with enthusiasm and trying to remember each of the boys names when they said it. Alex (short for Aleksi? Maybe? Was that Swedish or Russian?) was the blond one who was seemingly very nervous about the entire thing, Ray assumed he was the youngest of the boys. Then there was Reggie, Ray recognized him as the one who was the one who moved around on stage the most, as if he had so much energy that it had to seep out in every one of his actions. Last was Luke, the one with muscle tees and the one that Julie often sang with. Ray felt a small amount of pride at being able to pin point some details about the boys despite Julie never talking about them. 

"What are you guys doing here? On a Thursday?" Ray asked, he moved behind them and felt like he had to host. He never hosted, that had always been Roses thing. She was onstage and he was the one working the camera. Ray felt a brief moment of sadness before shoving it aside. _This was about Julie._

"Weelll-" Reggie looked at Luke, Alex had also turned to Luke. 

"We have the weekend off." Luke said nodding. 

Ray knew a lie when he heard it but he also saw the way that Reggie was staring at him and _oh no._ Had Julie spoken to the boys about him? How he couldn't manage to go into his dead wifes studio so made his daughter do it instead? He shouldn't call them out on it just in case. "Do you boys like hot chocolate?" He asked, Flynn always said he made the best hot chocolate.

"I would _love_ some." Reggie said, and Luke agreed.

"Wonderful, Julie, care to help?"

Julie opened her mouth and then Reggie cut in. "I can." Ray blinked at him. "I thought Julie may want to write a little with Luke and Alex has a friend in town." He explained his face going pink. "If thats okay."

"Of course, I have mastered the practice after years of work." Ray joked and Julie groaned and tugged Luke and Alex upstairs while Flynn trailed behind her talking about how she had to go soon to go to Party City. 

Ray smiled at Reggie who laughed and then almost immediately started talking away about their band and how he was interested in photography and Ray found himself feeling an odd sense of deja vu as Reggie tried to explain how the holograms worked. As if this was a conversation he had heard in his head a hundred times before. Ray made a homemade whipped cream and Reggie dumped sprinkles onto the tops of them, and at one point he and Carlos got into a rough housing match in the living room and when he called the other two down to join for hot chocolate and Luke was grinning like a child and Alex taking small slow sips Ray took another look at them.

Alex with his rainbow thread bracelet that was hidden beneath a few others, and Luke who would keep looking around as if waiting for another person to appear, and finally to Reggie who was smiling at his cup and blinking rapidly. Ray suddenly realized that they must have found Julie because they were all, also, suffering from the loss of family. Ray realized just as quickly that they hadn't lost family at all.

"When do you guys go back to Sweden?" He tried.

They all looked at each other sadly. "Not for a while but we have to meet up with an old friend so we only have tonight."

Julie was wiping her eyes and Ray reached out his pinkie and she hooked it. The boys all seemed saddened by the gesture and when he let go of Julie he extended his hand out to each of the boys in turn. When all of them were laughing, a little awkwardly, Ray nodded and poured up a cup of chocolate for Carlos (with milk) and smiled at the boys. "You know if you ever decide to come back, our house is always open to family."

**Author's Note:**

> A little short and idk how I feel about it. But anyway. Support Ray


End file.
